<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Son of A Bitch by FaustusianSutcliff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002710">Son of A Bitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff'>FaustusianSutcliff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Bingo 2020-2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Winchesters, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam Winchester, SPN AU &amp; Trope Bingo, Sam and Dean are mates, do not repost without permission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to see the doctor thinking there might be something wrong or that he’s too stressed, Dean thinks Sam’s just starting omegapause, turns out they’re both wrong</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Bingo 2020-2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Son of A Bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of the squares for Supernatural AU Bingo board :)<br/>First time writing Omega Sam, and I wanted to do something with some fluff.<br/>As always enjoy! :)</p>
<p>Square Filled: Omega!Sam<br/>Word Count: 2201</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <strong>Son of A Bitch</strong>
    </p>
    <p><em>“I’m sure you’re worried for nothing,”</em> Dean said. “<em>Just stressing yourself out</em>.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“But it could be something,” Sam replied. “I’d rather just talk to the doctor and see what’s going on.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“<em>Could be omegapause</em>,” Dean mused. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“…Are you saying I’m old?” Sam asked. “I’m not even 40 yet.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“<em>Okay, pre-omegapause</em>,” Dean added. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sam rolled his eyes. “Saying that isn’t actually making me feel better, Dean. If anything it’s making me think about morality and wills and burial plots.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“<em>But you’re not thinking about what could be stressing you out</em>,” Dean pointed out. “<em>You’re welcome.</em>” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sam snorted. “The way your mind works will never cease to amaze me.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Sam Winchester?” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He looked up at the sound of his name and saw a nurse standing in the doorway of the waiting room. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I gotta go, I’ll see you at home alright?” Sam added. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><em>“Everything will be okay Sam. And whatever it is, which is nothing, we will face it together. Like we always do</em>,” Dean told him. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sam smiled a bit. “I know…Love you.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“<em>Love you too</em>.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sam hung up as he stood and walked over to the nurse. “Right this way Sam. Since this is your first time seeing Dr. Sterns we have to do a couple of routine tests for your file and then she’ll come in when we’re finished alright?” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He nodded and went through the tests. He made a mental note to see about getting Dean to the doctor at some point. They were both pretty healthy, but it never hurt to have a doctor sign off on it. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Alright, I’ll take these samples to the lab and Dr. Sterns will be in a few minutes,” the nurse told Sam before stepping out. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He leaned back in one of the chairs and tried not to let on how nervous he felt. He sat up straighter as the door opened and a young woman stepped into the room. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Sam Winchester? I’m doctor Sterns,” she smiled and offered her hand. “How are we doing today?” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Just trying to remember the last time I was in a doctor’s office,” he chuckled as they shook hands. “Moved around a lot for most of my life, so I’m more used to the whole free clinic, and urgent care types.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Move around a lot for work?” she asked. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Something like that,” Sam answered. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well, everything looks good, our labs are not too busy today so we should get those lab results back by the time we’re finished. I see you are a new patient with us, and you had a few concerns that prompted you coming in today. Why don’t we talk about those,” she said. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Right, uh it might be nothing, and it could just be me stressing out over nothing, I’ve been having trouble sleepy lately, and I’ve noticed that sometimes I get night sweats. I’ve also been getting headaches a lot more, haven’t been in the mood for sex much lately, my mate told me to mention that one, I’ve had some cramping on and off as well and some weight gain…I went online, and from what I’ve been seeing I guess I might going into pre-omegapause?” he explained. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“If only all my patients were as thorough as you,” Dr. Sterns chuckled. “Some of the symptoms you describe can coincide with pre-omegapause. I see here you’re going to be thirty-six soon, and it isn’t uncommon to start getting symptoms in one’s late thirties. However, what you’ve told me could also indicate pregnancy.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Pregnancy?” Sam blinked surprised. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>That thought hadn’t crossed his mind. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You mentioned that you haven’t had your heat in a few months? When was your last heat?” she asked. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Mid May,” Sam answered. “And it didn’t last as long as it normally did. Usually, it’s a week-long this time it was a couple of days. Three I think.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>She nodded and wrote something notes down. “If you don’t mind me asking, why is it your first thought was pre-omegapause and not pregnancy?” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well…if it was going to happen for me, shouldn’t it have happened by now?” Sam asked. “I mean…I’ve been with my mate practically all my life, and we’ve always shared my heat together, when I was younger I used to take birth control, but as I got older I started having bad reactions to it so I stopped, and there are times when we’ve forgotten protection, we just kinda assumed kids were just not in the picture for us.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Have either of you been tested to know for certain?” She asked. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“We were never in one place long enough to really think about it,” Sam admitted. He ran a hand through his hair. “But…you’re saying there’s a chance I could be pregnant?” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“There is a chance yes,” she nodded. “The blood sample will give us a more definitive answer.” Her computer chimed and she turned to look at it. “Which, it looks like we’ve got the results.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I haven’t been this nervous since I applied to Stanford,” Sam smiled a bit. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Alright, let’s see here. cholesterol looks good, negative for any STDs or infections which is good, and the HCG levels in your blood are on the higher side, you are pregnant Sam,” she smiled at him. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Really?” Sam asked. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>She turned the screen so he could see. “Normal HCG levels tend to be around here, but when you’re pregnant they’ll be around here, and get higher the further along in your pregnancy. In some cases, very high HCG levels could indicate twins or even triplets. Given your age, it wouldn’t be impossible for you to have fraternal twins.  Your hormone levels are a bit on the low side which could be playing a part in why you haven’t been feeling any nausea or morning sickness. That could spike the further along you get.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Son of a bitch,” Sam sat back in the chair. “Sorry,” he blushed embarrassed. “I don’t mean to swear it’s just…the fact that I might be pregnant never even crossed my mind and then to find out I am, and that I could have twins…it’s a lot.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Would you like to do an ultrasound?” She asked. “See what they look like? And it’ll tell us how far along you are.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Uh yeah, sure,” Sam nodded. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He got up and laid down on the exam table and unbuttoned his shirt while she wheeled over the machine. He shivered when the gel made contact with his stomach and watched the screen. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“And there is your baby,” she turned the screen so he could see better and pointed. “Judging by the size, you’re just about shy two months, which means, you conceived during your last heat, which explains why it was so short. Generally, once pregnancy takes, the heat is finished.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Wow…They’re so small,” Sam was in awe. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Let me print you off a couple of pictures, and I’ll write down a list of prenatal vitamins for you,” she told him. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>She gave him some tissues to clean off his stomach and he sat up to wait for her. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>An hour had him pulling down the driveway to their house. After almost two years it was still weird to know they had a house to call home. A permanent home. He pulled his car next to the Impala and grabbed the grocery bag off the seat and locked the doors before making his way to the house. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Dean?” He called as he stepped inside. “Hey boy,” he knelt down to receive a few kisses from their dog Zeppelin and Sam’s still not sure how Dean won that one. “Where’s Dean huh? Where’s he at?” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Zeppelin barked and ran over to the sliding glass doors that led to the back porch. Sam took the pie he picked up from the grocery store out of the bag and set it in the fridge. He was pleased to see the writing on it hadn’t smeared on the drive home. He hid a few beers and soda’s in front of it. And maybe that should have been the tip-off. He can’t remember the last time he had an actual drink, as he’d been drinking soda and water a lot more. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hey,” Sam stepped onto the back porch. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hey,” Dean smiled. “How’d it go?” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Good, it was uh, it was good,” Sam answered. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“See? I told you you had nothing to worry about,” Dean turned his attention back to the grill. “Figured I’d make kabobs for dinner. I even made sure to do a healthy amount of meat and veggies so you won’t complain this time.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I don’t think meat on a stick by itself really counts as a kabob Dean,” Sam pointed out as he walked over. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Dean wrapped his arm around him as he turned the kabobs over and leaned up to kiss his temple. “Well lucky for me, pretty much the whole world agrees that meat on a stick by itself does count.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sam snorted and reached for a pepper. “I’ll go set the table. We eating inside or outside?” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Outside, the weather’s nice,” Dean answered. “Grab me a beer too would you?” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sam went back into the house and grabbed the plates from the cabinet and drinks for them. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Dean putting the kabobs on a plate, and tossing a few pieces of chicken to Zeppelin. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He could already picture Dean standing at the same grill with their little boy or girl. Talking them through the intricacies of perfect grilling. Sneaking extra food to Zeppelin when Sam wasn’t looking. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I know you’re there Sam,” Dean said without looking over his shoulder. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“He’s gonna get fat if you keep sneaking him food like that,” Sam said as he set the plates on the table. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“He’ll be fine. Ain’t that right Zep?” Dean tossed the dog another piece before he turned off the grill and joined Sam at the table with a plate of kabobs. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’ve never seen so many vegetables on your plate before,” Sam teased. “And such variety.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“At least I’m not getting a little paunch, unlike someone,” Dean mused as he picked up his beer. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><em>My paunch is our baby,</em> Sam was tempted to say, it was weird to think it but it made him feel warm inside. He knew deep down Dean had always wanted a family, and Sam had always felt a little disappointed with himself that he hadn’t been able to give that to Dean despite his claims that all he needed was Sam. But now he was pregnant, and as much as he wanted to tell Dean, he didn’t want to ruin the surprise, so instead, he just kicked Dean under the table. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Ow,” Dean reached down to rub his ankle. “Mean.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>They finished eating in mostly silence, comfortable silence that came from years of living in each other’s pockets and Sam pushed his plate away once he was done. He covered his mouth as he burped. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Excuse me,” he blushed. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I will take that as a compliment,” Dean grinned. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I picked up some pie on my way home,” Sam told him. “I put it in the fridge.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Is it apple? I hope it’s apple,” Dean said as he stood up. “You want a slice?” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’ll pass,” Sam answered. “But I’ll take a root beer on your way back.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Must be some good news you got at the doctor's. You’ve been smelling all good since you got home, and you picked up pie? If it weren’t the anti-possession tattoos I’d think you were possessed by a demon or something…Which reminds…me…” Dean’s voice trailed off. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Dean?” Sam leaned back to try and peer into the house. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He stood up and walked into the house and found Dean in the kitchen. He was standing in front of the fridge holding the door open. He was looking down at the pie in the fridge. Sam had asked the bakery clerk to write We’re pregnant on top of the pie in frosting. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Turns out it wasn’t pre-omegapause, or omegapause or stress…I’m uh. I’m pregnant Dean,” Sam told him. “We’re gonna have a baby.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Son of a bitch,” Dean said. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yeah…my thoughts too when I found out,” Sam chuckled. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“But what about…and all those times,” Dean said as he looked at Sam. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Stress…it can decrease infertility and the chances of conceiving,” Sam replied. “The last decade and a half has probably been a little stressful what with hunting monsters and trying to keep the world from imploding…you know, just normal everyday stressful things.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Dean laughed a little. “Yeah, totally normal stressful things…fuck, Sam this is…” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Good?” Sam asked hopefully. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“More than good Sammy,” Dean answered. He set the pie down on the counter and walked over to Sam. His fingers brushed their bond mark as he pulled him down into a kiss and Sam melted into it. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“This is amazing,” Dean said as he pulled away. “You’re gonna get so fat.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sam snorted and shoved his mate. “Screw you.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Dean just grinned at him. “I mean consider screwing is what led us here…” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Oh my god, just eat your pie,” Sam laughed.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="pOoZl">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>